Specimen charging is a fundamental physical process when the electrons impinge on non-conducting specimens. This is particularly obvious with ice-embedded specimens. Our approach is similar to the one originally proposed by Robert Glaeser, which is to sandwich the frozen, hydrated specimen with a thin conducting films. The apparatus to make such a sample is not working satisfactorily because of the ice contamination problem. We began to modify such an instrument in collaboration with Gatan. We also hope to experiment with different types of conducting films including titanium/silicon alloy.